Sasuke vs Ramen
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] One thing that Sasuke can't stand was Naruto's profound love for Ramen. He was beyond pissed that Naruto pays more attention to Ramen than him! The Uchiha finally decided to get rid of all Ramen once and for all! This means WAR!
1. CH 1: Round 1!

_**My Sixth Fic… **_

Finally I got the plots done! Whoot! XD

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) One thing that Sasuke can't stand was Naruto's profound love for Ramen. It's always Ramen, Ramen, Ramen & not Him! Sasuke was beyond pissed that Naruto pays more attention to Ramen than him! The Uchiha finally decided to get rid of all Ramen once and for all! This means WAR!

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boy x boy) fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any **FLAMING**. All flames will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei!

So Here We Go! Enjoy.

**------- **

_Chapter 1 _

**Round One! **

Sasuke suddenly woke up from his slumber when he heard a moaning sound beside him. It was none other then his beloved kitsune. Sasuke smiled and brushed his fingers through the silky blonde locks lovingly.

_Dreaming about me again hmm…Dobe? _

"Mmm…mphh…" Naruto moaned in his sleep.

Sasuke smirked and decided to participate with his Naru-chan's little dream. He pulled Naruto closer and tilted his head, making a wide access of the delicious milky tanned neck. Sasuke lowered his head and nipped to soft flesh.

"Oh…Oh God…" Naruto moan became louder.

Sasuke continued licking, nipping and sucking harder, leaving a territorial mark on his property.

_Ma…ma…I didn't know you were dreaming about naughty stuff about me Naru-chan. _

Naruto unconsciously wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, much to Sasuke's joy. Sasuke then trailed his tongue on to the cute nipple and nipped it playfully making Naruto arched his back in pleasure.

"Mmm…so good………mmm…more….more….oh god………"

Sasuke smirked evilly as he continued trailing butterfly kisses further down.

"Oh god… I love…I love…"

_Come on Naru-chan just say it. I know you want me. _Sasuke was beginning to get excited.

"Oh God! I Love you RAMEN!"

Sasuke immediately stopped his ministration and looked at the blonde bewilderedly. Naruto on the other hand, just fall back into a dreamless sleep. The whole bedroom was silenced only the sound of the clock ticking.

Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly clenched his fist tightly.

"Ramen……" He sneered at the word and snapped his eyes opened, revealing his bloody sharingan.

_I swear that stupid, smelly, gross, ugly fucking junk food will have to GO! If it's the last thing I'll DO! _

Sasuke glanced at the clock beside their bed. It was only 1.30am. _Good._

Sasuke slowly got off of bed and walked towards the closet. Once he was dressed, he made his way to the window, opening it quietly. Before closing the window, he gave a longingly look at his lover and disappeared through the night.

_------- _

_The next morning… _

"Oi! Sasuke! Have you seen my Ramen?" Naruto called out from the kitchen.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen casually and snorted. "No."

Naruto scratched his head confusedly, wondering what happened to all the ramen packets he just bought a week ago. He scanned through the cabinet again and still found none.

_That's weird… I remember I saw a few packets left here last night. _

Little did Naruto know that his boyfriend was smirking triumphantly behind his back.

_Hehe. You will never see your ramen anymore my little one, especially not in this house. _

Naruto sighed sadly. Nothing will ever brighten his day without a cup of ramen in the morning. Suddenly he found a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Well… since there's no ramen in the house, how about we eat outside?" Sasuke suggested. After hearing Sasuke's suggestion Naruto perked up happily.

"Yeah! Let's go eat at Ichiraku Ramen!" He quickly scrambled of the Uchiha's arms and ran towards the door excitedly.

Sasuke groaned in displeasure. "Can we go eat something else rather then Ramen Naruto?"

However, Naruto was already out of the door before he could say anything. Sasuke cursed his luck and walked out of the house to follow his dobe.

-------

_At the Ichiraku stall… _

"WHAT! What do you mean all the ramen are GONE?" Naruto screamed hysterically at the Ichiraku boss. The boss just shook his head miserably.

"I'm sorry Naruto. When Ayame and I came to set up the stall this morning, we found that the flour for making ramen were gone! Someone must have broken in last night and stole all of it."

_Who the hell wants to steal flour! Moreover a flour to make ramen! _Naruto wondered.

"Oh, and the next supply won't come until tomorrow." The boss continued.

Naruto can't believe that he was hearing this. Is god really against him and his ramen today? _But what did I do? Oh wait… I remember breaking Sandaime's nose (on the mountain one) yesterday but that was an ACCIDENT!_

_(Thud) _

Naruto then sunk onto the ground sorrowfully.

Sasuke, who saw what happened smirk victoriously. _Hn, seems to me, my plan is working. Haha, the ramen is going down and soon I can have all of Naruto's attention! _

He walked towards the blonde who didn't move an inch on the ground. Sasuke squatted in front of his unfazed lover and tried poking him on the cheek. No responsed.

Sasuke sighed and thwacked his head instead. Well, that totally got Naruto's attention.

"BASTARD! Why did you do that for?" Naruto yelled at him while nursing his head. Sasuke shook his head and swiftly took Naruto's hand and dragged him off before the blonde could utter word.

"Uwaaahh! Let go of me Teme! What are you doing?" Naruto stumbled a few steps behind the raven.

"Come on dobe, we're going to eat somewhere else." Sasuke simply replied.

"B-But. My Ramen" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke winced at the word.

"Come on Naruto, all you think is ramen, ramen, ramen. Can you for once think of something else? Why not try something else besides ramen? Ramen can't be the only food that is good around here."

Naruto noted the seriousness in his words. Sometimes Sasuke's determination could almost match with his, but that only happens whenever it has something to do with him. Naruto sighed.

"All right, all right, we'll go somewhere else to eat. You pick."

A genuine smile appeared on the Uchiha's face as he gave Naruto a chaste kiss. "I'll promise that it'll be good."

"You better." Naruto beamed at him. The couple then made their way to the restaurant of Sasuke's choice.

-------

_At the restaurant… _

Naruto was having a headache while scanning the menu. There were so many variations until he couldn't decide. Sasuke looked at the blonde worriedly, thinking that maybe Naruto didn't like his choice of restaurant.

"Erm… Naruto, do you have a problem with the food here?" Naruto looked up from the menu.

"Huh, me? Oh no, I just couldn't decide which one I want. Hehe." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Why don't you look through the noodle section? Since you like noodles after all." Sasuke proposed.

Naruto turned to the noodle section and looked through it. He found a delicious looking picture and told Sasuke what he wanted. Sasuke then called the waitress and took their orders. In a few minutes, their orders came. Naruto eyed at his food hungrily.

He was having a bolognaise spaghetti while Sasuke was having tuna sandwiches.

Sasuke watched Naruto intensely when he took a first bite of his food. Naruto took his time chewing his spaghetti, trying to figure the taste of it.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed behind Naruto, making the blonde almost choked up with his food.

"Oh my god! Is this the first time I see Naruto eating something else beside ramen?"

Sasuke scowled at intruder. It was Sakura. He also spotted Lee walking behind her. They have been dating for the past 2 years now. Sakura was very content of having Lee in her life. She had never been this happy ever since.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun!" Lee greeted.

Sasuke just grunted and turned back to Naruto who was trying to calm himself down and swallowing his food.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you get him to eat here? I mean, from what I know, Naruto only eats ramen and nothing else." Sakura asked as she stood beside Naruto and patted his back gently to make sure he doesn't choke his food further.

Sasuke shrugged. "A bit of convincing will do."

Both Sakura and Lee cocked an eyebrow at that short statement but decided not to ask further. They then turned their attention on Naruto who finally swallowed his food.

"So how is it Naru-chan? Is it good?" Sakura cooed at her so-called baby brother. Sasuke growled at her for calling him that. _Damn bitch, only I can call him that! _

"Well, is not that bad. It tasted different somehow…"

"Is it any better than ramen?" Lee enquired.

"Nope! Ramen is still taste the best!" Naruto grinned at them. They both sighed, it was as expected anyway. For Naruto, nothing beats ramen.

Sasuke groaned angrily. It seemed that ramen was still leading for Naruto's affection.

Sakura eyed at the Uchiha warily. As expected from the smartest kunoichi, she had seen through his plan and didn't like it one bit of it. _He wouldn't dare... _

Sasuke took his sandwich and ate quietly while Naruto continued slurping his spaghetti down. Both Sakura and Lee took their seats on another table behind them.

Once they were done eating, Sasuke called the waiter for bill. Naruto excused himself and went to the washroom. After paying the bill, Sasuke then noticed Sakura was sitting on Naruto's place.

"What?" He asked simply.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you know what you are doing? You know it's wrong to force him away from something that he loves." Sakura pointed out.

"Is none of your business." Sasuke answered harshly.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. After knowing the Uchiha for years, he had never change his habit of being possessive over Naruto. As much as she hated the idea of Sasuke overdoing it, she knew that Sasuke would never go that far to hurt Naruto.

"Suit yourself. But just don't end up hurting him. If you do…you're gonna get it from me." She threatened while clenching her fist tightly.

"Hn. Like I will." He smirked smugly. Sakura nodded and stood up. Naruto took that time to come back from the washroom. He noticed the tense in the air as he approached his teammates.

"Umm… Did I miss anything here?" He asked innocently. Sakura turned to him and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Nope. You didn't. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning Naru-chan. Make sure you'll be there on time okay?" She then hugged the blonde and pecked his cheek.

Naruto blushed brightly while Sakura giggled at him. Lee was smiling proudly of his cherry blossom for being such a loving person. And as for Sasuke, he was fuming beside them and had an urge to kill the pink-haired woman.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke quickly stood up, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist tightly and lead the way out of the restaurant.

"Oh okay. Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Genjimaru!" Naruto waved at them.

"Bye Naruto-kun! Bye Sasuke-san!" Lee waved back followed by Sakura.

Once they were out of the restaurant, Sasuke couldn't help but recalled Sakura's words. _"You know it's wrong to force him away from something that he loves." _

Sasuke shook his head._ No. She's wrong. I'll do anything to get rid of that disgusting junk food as long as I can have Naruto's attention to myself! _

**TBC **

**------- **

I know…I know…This might not be my best fic cuz I totally forgot how the story suppose to go like I planned 2 months ago. (Sigh) This is what happens when I delay my stuffs for too long. T.T

Anyway, what do you guys think? Good? Ok? So-so? Bad? REVIEW!


	2. CH 2: Round 2!

I'M SO SORRY MINNASAN! This last 2 weeks I'm been VERY, VERY BUSY! My schedule was really tight and my comp just gotten a virus infection last week! And I had to stop writing fics for awhile until I'm done rebooting my whole comp. (sigh) So troublesome…

Anyway, I'll be finishing this fic first cuz there's only one more chapter to go! YAY! Then I'll be concentrating with the others. XD

OKAY! Better stop here now & on with the FIC!

**A/N:**_ Unbetaed_ at the moment.

**-------**

_Chapter 2_

**Round Two!**

"Erm… Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

Sasuke halted his steps and turned around to face him.

"What is it dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe, teme! Anyway… can we go to the supermarket _please_… since we're in front of it now?" Naruto pleaded his boyfriend. Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_Whatever for? There's enough supply of food in the house. Not to mention I just bought a box of lubes two days ago. _

"What for dobe?" he asked.

"Err… well…" Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek.

"Well?"

"I want to buy milk and _ramen_."

It only took less then a second for the Uchiha to fume when he heard that sinful word.

_DAMN IT! I shouldn't have taken this road if I knew the supermarket was here! _

He suddenly froze and realized something

_OH SHIT! I totally forgot about the stupid Ramen in the supermarket! NOOO! Naruto mustn't go in there!_

Before he could even yell 'No' to Naruto, the Kyuubi boy had already entered the supermarket.

_DAMN THAT IDIOT! Does he always have to be in such hurry? I barely even said a word and he already run off somewhere! _Sasuke cursed angrily before running after the blonde.

-------

_In the supermarket…_

Sasuke scanned around the area for his dobe. He then spotted a blond mop at the far end, taking a red basket.

_Good. Now to get rid of it! _

Without wasting any time, Sasuke darted towards to ramen section. Thank god there weren't many people shopping today.

When he reached the ramen section, his jaw dropped in shock. How on earth is he going to get rid a TWO GIANT RACKS full of ramen cups!

_Great… what now? _He tried to come up a plan.

_Come on you're an Uchiha! Think of something! And FAST!_

_Okay, let's see… burning it down is totally out of the question..._

_I definitely can't shift all these stupid junk to another section… _

_Like hell I can move two giant racks… _

………

_FUCK! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GET RID OF IT!_

Sasuke quickly took a peep at the side of the rack for the sight of the blonde and found Naruto was walking to towards here. He spotted a carton of milk in the red basket. It seemed that he had just finished shopping at the dairy section.

_Crap! He's coming! What am I going to do now? _

He turned back at the entire ramen section once more before activating his deadly sharingan

_I will not lose my Naru-chan to you fucking junk food! Because he's MINE!_

Naruto spotted the ramen section ahead and grinned gleefully. As long as he gets his ramen, nothing could ruin his day! However, back in his mind, he couldn't help thinking about Sasuke.

_Where the hell is Sasuke anyway? Did he even enter here? Or did he just walked back home? _

His thoughts of Sasuke immediately disappeared when he finally reached the ramen section. Slowly, he walked into his most favourite section and suddenly… he stopped.

………

"EH?"

Instead of ramen cups, he saw packets of snack food and all kinds of it. He looked up at the sign. It said 'SNACK'.

Naruto scratched his head confusedly. _That's weird, it was written 'RAMEN' awhile ago and I don't remember this is the snack section. _

_Hmm… did they change the section or something?_

Without wasting time, Naruto went looking around the whole supermarket, hoping to find the ramen section. After half an hour of searching, he still couldn't even find it and began to wonder.

_That's impossible! There's not a single ramen section in here! Umm… Maybe I should go check with the counter and asked them._

Making his way to the counter, he didn't notice a shadow of a certain Uchiha who was watching him like a hawk with his blood red eyes, smirking triumphantly at his wonderful plan.

_Heh, it's lucky that the idiot is bad at genjutsu. What a genius I am! Hn, seems to me that the sharingan is more useful that I thought._

He eyed at the blonde once more before walking out of the supermarket silently.

_You are so not getting any ramen out from here, my darling kitsune. I'll make sure of that._

"Erm… excuse me?"

The cashier looked up from her magazine. "Yes? May I help you, sir?"

"Well… do you know where the ramen section is?" Naruto inquired. The girl then pointed at the same place he first went. Naruto frowned and turned back to the cashier.

"Are you sure miss? The last time I checked it was the snack section?"

The cashier stared at him oddly. "Snack section? I'm sorry sir, the ramen section is always there. We didn't change the sections at all."

"Then why does the sign says snack section?" Naruto pointed out.

The cashier took a look at it again. It was indeed written 'SNACK'. She blinked a few times and reread the sign. Slowly standing up from her seat, she made her way towards the section with Naruto trailing behind her.

The blonde customer was right! There wasn't any ramen at all but only snacks. She scanned the whole rack again. Not even a single ramen cup. Scratching her head in disbelief, she decided to scan it once more as she was very sure the ramen section is always here and no where else.

After scanning the section a few times, she finally let out a frustrating sigh and looked apologetically at Naruto.

"I'm very sorry sir. I didn't know they change the section. Or maybe… it's out of stock. Erm… why don't you come back tomorrow? I'm sure there's new supply by then."

Naruto sighed sadly and smiled back gratefully for her helpfulness. But inside he was crying. Today was his unluckiest day ever in his entire life. He then paid for his milk only and walked out sadly.

Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall outside the supermarket, saw his Naruto walking out of the place with an upset face. As much as it hurts him to see his beloved like that, however giving in was the last he'll do, especially not to that junk food.

"Done shopping?" Sasuke asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood up. Naruto looked up at him and quickly put on his fake grin. He wasn't going to show Sasuke his moody face. The bastard would only tease him more especially since he couldn't get his precious ramen.

"Yup, I'm done! Now let's go home!" With that, Naruto swiftly grabbed his arm and dragged him along the road before Sasuke could say another word.

Nevertheless his fake mask was gone noticed by the Uchiha but Sasuke decided not to say anything about it. Instead, a smirk was formed on his lips and he could hardly wait to get back home.

_Once we get home, I can finally have all his attention! So goodbye ramen!_

Back to the supermarket, the cashier couldn't help but to pity the blonde boy. She knew he was a regular customer. It never fails to see him every week here buying a basket full of ramen cups.

"Oi Kazuki!" She called one of the workers who just walked by her.

"Yes?"

"Did we have a new management here?" she asked. Kazuki looked at her confusingly.

"Huh? What are you talking about Yoriko? I don't remember having a new management here. It's always the same." He replied.

"Oh really? Then how come we don't have the ramen section?" She countered back. Kazuki was now looking at her strangely as if she just grew another head.

"What do mean we don't have ramen section? We always have it!" He stated.

"Then why is the sign says snack?" She pointed out. Kazuki turned and read the sign.

"Well… it says ramen, not snack."

"What?" She then turned her head to read the sign herself. To her surprise, it was written 'RAMEN' and not 'SNACK'.

"EH!"

She got up hastily and ran to the section. True enough, the racks was filled with ramen cups and not snacks. Yoriko stood there bewilderedly and was speechless. Kazuki quietly made his way behind her.

"I told you. We didn't change the management."

Suddenly Yoriko grabbed his collar and jerked him to face her. Kazuki was stunned by her sudden action and gulped fearfully.

"I saw it was written 'SNACK' and the whole place here is nothing but snacks!" She hissed at him.

"E-Erm… M-Maybe you should go see the optician." He suggested. Yoriko then shot an icy glare at the poor frighten man.

"Are you saying that I'm blind?" Yoriko growled almost deadly.

"Err… n-no ma'am." He stuttered.

"Good." And she dropped him on the ground before walking off to find to the manager. Kazuki sighed in relief, thanking god that he was alive. He glanced at her back, muttering something incoherently.

_It's a wonder why I'm not married yet. Women are scary…_

-------

_At the Uchiha Mansion…_

The minute they arrived home, Naruto hastily ran straight to the kitchen to put his shopping bag away and quickly made his way to the back of the mansion.

Sasuke, who was watching the whole scene, wondered what has gotten into his lover. It was very unusual for Naruto to be completely silence on their way back home. It made Sasuke very worried. _Had I really gone that far? _He asked himself and then quietly followed after Naruto.

The next thing he found was his dobe standing in front of the storeroom. _What's with the storeroom? _

Naruto opened the storeroom door and went inside while Sasuke just followed. Scanning the room for a moment, Naruto then walked towards a pile of boxes. Sasuke became even more curious and somehow he had a bad feeling about it.

"Oi dobe. What are you searching for?" Sasuke finally decided to ask.

"Something," said the fox-boy without looking back. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow doubtingly as he watched Naruto opening the boxes one by one and then lifting it away.

Ignoring the Uchiha's presence, Naruto continued his search for something. _Come on! Where is it? I remembered putting it here somewhere. Damn, I didn't expect to use it in the end! So much for emergency… (sigh)_

After opening the final box, a large grin plastered on his face.

"FOUND IT!" he squealed happily which startled the Uchiha. _F- Found? Found what?_

Due to inquisitiveness, Sasuke slowly approached behind Naruto and peeked over his shoulder. A horror struck on his face when he saw what was inside the box…

And you guess it alright. It was a box full of nothing but ramen cups. Furthermore, the box wasn't small either.

_W-When did he hide it here? How did he get it? Who gave it to him? How long he kept it here? Why did he hide it here? How come I don't even know about it?_All kinds of questions kept flooding in his dreaded mind. Luckily, he managed to restrain himself from falling into a hysterical mode.

"Naruto-chan … where did this box come from?" he asked as polite as possible with a bit of venom in it of course.

"This box? Heehee! Kiba bought it for my last birthday! He told me he didn't know what to get for me so he got me this instead! Isn't he a great pal?" Naruto beamed at him.

_More like a fucking- idiot. That mutt better watch his back from now on because the next time I see him, I swear he's never gonna have any pups at all! _

After taking out a ramen cup from the box, Naruto then stood up and walked out of the storeroom, humming happily along the way.

And as for Sasuke… well, he was still busy glaring deadly at the box as well as plotting on how to get his revenge on a certain dog-boy. He didn't even realize that Naruto has left the room 2 minutes ago.

By the time he realized it, Naruto's ramen was already done. After all, you only need to wait for 3 minutes for it to cook anyway. Sasuke darted out from the storeroom and to the kitchen, finding Naruto was already seated at the counter with his steaming ramen in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" said the happy blonde before picking up his chopstick and started eating. A contented smile was plastered on his adorable face which made Sasuke wholly furious.

_HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING? And I thought I had gotten rid of THEM! FUCK THAT DISGUSTING RAMEN!_

His sharingan eyes gazed blazingly at the scene before him. Oh how disgusted he was, watching Naruto moaning 'ramen' as he slurped the noodle down hungrily and wantonly.

_Curse you ramen! Naruto is MINE! Only I can have his attention! ME! AND ONLY ME! And he can only moan MY NAME!_

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped up in his mind. His lips twisted into a wicked smile.

_Two can play that game._

Chuckling evilly, he slowly approached behind Naruto like a predator. Our dear Naru-chan was obviously unaware of his certain predator and only paid attention to his one and only…ramen.

The Uchiha was coming in closer…closer…closer…and…

"MMMPH!"

Naruto nearly choked with his food for the second time of the day when he suddenly felt two strong arms embracing him tightly from behind. Luckily, he was able to swallow his ramen down properly and cursed silently about people always interrupting his meals.

The blonde then turned his head around and was about to yell at his boyfriend until he found two red eyes staring at him lustfully that made him shuddered.

"Uh… Sa-Sasuke? W-What are y-you doing?" Naruto stuttered anxiously while clutching his ramen cup tightly, afraid that Sasuke might try something nasty to it.

"Naruto…" A husky voice whispered in his ears. Naruto felt a blush coming on his face._ Oh god… Don't tell me he's horny now._

Sasuke slowly licked and nipped at his ear teasingly, making the blonde whimpered pleasurably. Satisfied with the response, Sasuke then took the whole earlobe into his mouth, sucking it softly.

"Ahhh… Sasukee…" Naruto moaned, gripping his cup harder. Sasuke chuckled and sucked harder, coating it with his saliva. A shock of pleasure ran through Naruto's spine and he arched further into Sasuke's embrace.

However… the smell of the ramen somehow managed to distract Naruto from Sasuke's little ministration. It was able to snapped Naruto out of his pleasurable reverie.

_Arghh, stupid Sasuke! You're ruining my precious moment with my delicious ramen!_

"Sa-Sasuke… ahh… not now (pant)…let me… nghh… (pant)…eat my ramen first." he panted at the same time struggling in Sasuke's arms.

The Uchiha was definitely not happy with that response. _Damn you fucking ramen. _He growled lowly before letting Naruto's ear go with a trail of saliva.

"Eww… that's gross, bastard." Naruto complained when he felt Sasuke's saliva trickling down from his rosy ear to his neck. But to Sasuke, it was the most delicious sight ever. In fact it was far way more delicious than the ramen Naruto was eating now. But that's only Sasuke's point of view.

After wiping off the saliva with his sleeve, Naruto resumed back to his ramen, ignoring his horny boyfriend at the moment and scooped his ramen into his mouth. He moaned delightfully at the wonderful taste of it. It was hundred times better than the spaghetti he had this morning.

Sasuke cringed when he heard Naruto moaning for ramen, the fact that the blonde was supposed to moan only for him!

He glowered at the cup heatedly and tightened his arms around Naruto's waist possessively. _Hn, we shall see who Naruto moans louder for. _A challenging smirk formed on his sinful lips.

Naruto stopped eating his ramen when he felt a hand slipped underneath his shirt. His face immediately redden when the hand started caressing his flat stomach and was moving up higher and higher.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it... _He chanted over and over, scooping another bite of ramen, trying hard to resist the tingling pleasure in his body.

Sasuke snickered at his beloved attempt. _No use resisting me Naru-chan. You'll be submitting to me soon enough._

Lowering his head, he nipped the soft flesh of the milky tan-skin. Naruto almost bit his tongue from stifling a moan and the raven was not happy about it.

_Don't you dare hold back dobe! Let me hear those wonderful moans of yours..._

Sasuke then bit down the tender flesh but not until it bleeds while moving his hand further up to tweak the cute nub. At this, Naruto threw his head back and moan loudly, forgetting all about his ramen.

_That's right my dear Naru-chan, moan for me and only for me…._

Naruto mewled when Sasuke sucked the spot he had bitten on his neck and slowly licking it. Sasuke couldn't ask for more as he enjoyed every single sound that Naruto made. It looks like he was in the winning hand now. After all, no one can beat an Uchiha, even that horrendous junk-food called ramen.

"Y-You PERVERT! Ahh… t-that's ENOUGH! Uuh… let me GO!" the blonde cried out in-between pleasure. His breathing was becoming heavier.

Sasuke then noticed Naruto was still holding the chopsticks and the ramen cup. It seemed that he needed to try harder to pull Naruto's attention away from it.

"Hn." He gave a last long lick on the Naruto's cheek, making the younger boy whimpered before letting him go. Naruto slumped forward slightly on the counter while taking a few breathes to calm himself down.

Sasuke took the opportunity to creep under the counter and kneeled right in front of Naruto's lap. Naruto gulped and glanced down nervously as the raven put his hands on his thighs, caressing it through the fabric.

"UWAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto squeaked, almost jumping off the stool when Sasuke touched the bulge of his pants.

The Uchiha only smirked sadistically at the blonde and slowly unzipped his pants. Naruto yelped when Sasuke put his hands in his boxers, grabbing his aching member.

"Ma…ma… Naru-chan, looks like you're already hard, hmm?" Sasuke purred. The poor boy was breathing and flushing so hard now that he couldn't utter a single word. He slowly loosened his grip on his ramen cup and chopsticks.

_Heh, looks like its working. It seems you're my meal now my delicious kitsune._

"Want me to suck you off?" The Uchiha offered while smiling sinisterly. Naruto only whimpered and shook his head. The smirk grew wider on Sasuke's lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked again while taking the throbbing member out of the boxer. Naruto's face was beet red now until his ears. The thumb of the hand twirled around his tip and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He finally let go both chopsticks and the cup, and buried his hands into Sasuke's hair, tangling the silky black locks with his fingers, much to Sasuke's delight.

"Sa-Sasu…kee… aah...puh-please… no…" Naruto pleaded. Nevertheless, Sasuke only chuckled cruelly and lowered his head towards the pre-cumming member.

"Itadakimasu." He whispered huskily before opening his mouth and…

**TBC**

**-------**

OMG… I can't believe I did a cliffhanger! XD

So… do you guys want a _lime_ in the last chappie? REVIEW!

Oh yes, I finally did a picture of **'A Fox For Christmas'** in my deviantart, you can go look it up in my profile. Thanks!


	3. CH 3: Final Round!

Alrighty, the final chappie of this fic! WhooHoo!!! Again, I want to thank you people so much for reviewing and supporting this fic! Luv you guys so much! YOU ROCK!!! XD

Now let's get KINKY shall we! XP

**Warning:** LIME ahead!!! _I know you want it_.

**A/N:**_ Unbetaed_ at the moment.

**-------**

_Chapter 3_

**Final Round!**

"SASUKE!" Naruto squeaked as the raven took his whole member into his mouth and began sucking it.

_Hn. Maybe I should tease him a little. After all, the dobe needs his punishment for not telling me about the ramen supply at the storage room._

Smirking maliciously, Sasuke slowly swirled his tongue around the length and gave a nice long lick at the tip of it that almost drove the blonde insane. He then plopped it back into mouth and took his sweet time sucking it and coaxing it with his saliva.

"Ughhh… Sa-Sasukee…" Naruto moaned as he watched his lover giving him the most erotic blowjob ever. Saliva trickling down from both Sasuke's mouth and his aching member as Sasuke kept moistening it.

Sasuke then slowly grabbed the blonde's ball, fondling and squeezing it. Using his other free hand, he hooked around Naruto's hip and pulled the blonde closer to him.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's hair while the other gripped the edge of the table strongly as his body shuddered in pleasure. His breathing became heavier and heavier. The Uchiha continued his teasing by doing him slowly and Naruto was on a verge to cum badly.

"Sa…Sasu…kee…pl-please…stop… t-teasing…" moaned the blonde as he fisted the Uchiha's hair tightly, not that Sasuke minded of course. In fact, the raven loved it. Naruto's attention was finally his and not that disgusting junk food. _And he's all_ _mine…_

Naruto could hardly take it anymore and whimpered pleadingly at Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke… pl-please… I-I'm… gonna….cum…"

_Alright Naru-chan… you asked for it…_

Naruto almost knocked the ramen cup off the table when Sasuke suddenly started sucking his member harder and pumping it faster. Throwing his head backward, he moaned loudly Sasuke's name loudly. Sasuke was enjoying every moment of it and fasten his ministration until the blonde finally seeked his climax.

"SASUKEEE!!!" Naruto screamed out in pleasure and finally came into Sasuke's mouth who swallowed all of it hungrily, without leaving out a single drop. After letting go of the soft member with a plop sound, Sasuke slowly looked up at the flushing blonde. Naruto was panting heavily and he laid his head on the table. Sasuke smirked triumphantly at his work.

"Now… was that better then your pathetic ramen?" purred the Uchiha as he tucked Naruto's member back in his pants.

A vein twitched on the blonde's forehead when he heard that comment.

_Damn perverted BASTARD!!! How dare he ruin my precious time with my ramen by giving me a blowjob!!! Although it's kinda good… BUT STILL!!!_

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto yelled angrily and he slammed his fists on the table hard. And the next thing was… the ramen cup fell off the table and… well… it _accidentally_ landed on our dear Sasuke's head while he was crawling out under the table at that moment. It was silence at first until...

"Psst!"

(Twitch.)

"Hee! Heehee!"

(Twitch. Twitch.)

Naruto couldn't hold up anymore and finally burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Naruto…" the Uchiha growled menacingly but our cute kitsune was too busy laughing to hear him out. Sasuke slowly stood up and knocked the cup off his head. His sharingan were glaring heatedly at the laughing blonde.

He was not only mad of his dobe laughing at him, as we all know... Uchiha's are very vain people. Keeping up their looks and status is very important. And right now, he was sticky and drench with miso soup and the worst was the disgusting noodles tangling up with his gorgeous hair. Which was… not very good.

With the all embarassment and anger swelling inside him, Sasuke could hardly contain his temper anymore and he finally snapped. He suddenly leaped in the air in a god like speed and pounced on Naruto. They both went crashing on the floor with Sasuke pinning the blonde hard on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK TEME!!!" Naruto screamed angrily while struggling underneath the Uchiha. Naruto was extremely pissed at Sasuke's sudden action. The Uchiha didn't say anything but continued glaring furiously at him. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

_Sheeshh… he just can't even take a fucking joke! Stupid Uchiha and their stupid pride!_

He was about to yelled at him to get off until he looked up at the sight of Sasuke once more and started bursting out laughing again. More veins popping from the Uchiha's forehead.

His hatred for ramen has increased tenfold. Damn it! This was not what he wanted! How could that stupid junk food ended up beating him in the end!!! How dare it made fun of him in front of his beloved kitsune!!!

Before he could cursed further in his thoughts, suddenly a pair of hand cupped his face and he was pulled down into a kissed. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's hot cavern mouth and moaned softly.Sasuke was stunned for a moment and soon snapped himself out when Naruto began nipping and sucking his bottom lips.

He felt his anger slowly fading away and he was getting hard. With all that sexy moans and sexy ministration from his adorable yet sexy kitsune, Sasuke at last surrendered and pulled Naruto into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto couldn't be any happier and let his lover devoured his mouth hungrily. They both battle for dominance but as usual Sasuke won with his predatory mouth.

Naruto was the first to break their long hot session kiss and trailed his tongue on Sasuke's cheek, licking the droplets of the miso soup. Sasuke slowly sat up and heaved the blonde into his lap. He groaned softly as his lover licked him all over like a kitten. He loved every second of attention from his beloved Naru-chan.

"You know… I always dream of this…" Naruto began.

"Mmmm… Of what?" Sasuke murmured, enjoying the sensation Naruto was giving him.

"You… and ramen…" purred the blonde as he continued licking his way down to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stiffened automatically at the forbidden word and the pleasure feeling suddenly faded away.

_W-What? Me… and… ramen? Not me and only ME?!_

"What do you mean me and ramen?" The Uchiha sneered. Naruto immediately stopped his ministration when he noticed the Sasuke's strained voice. He looked up at him and found something very disturbing about his lover's expression.

_What's wrong with him? Did I say something bad? _

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered back. "Fuck you ramen," he added very faintly. Unfortunately, Naruto heard it clearly.

_Fuck you ramen? Alright, something is not right here! Nuh uh! The bastard was already acting weird since this morning! And now, he's cursing my ramen?! _

He gazed at Sasuke and noted something.

_What the fuck? Why is he wearing that stupid jealous and possessive look on?_

………………………………………… _wait a minute ………………………………………_

_EHHH????!!!!!!_

(DING! DING! DING!) He finally got it.

_Oh my god... Don't tell me that Sasuke is JEALOUS… over RAMEN_???

He studied his brooding boyfriend awhile and decided to do a little experiment. _Hmm… let's prove a theory here shall we._

"Ramen." He simply blurted the word out. As his final conclusion, Sasuke actually winced at the forbidden word instinctively.

_Bingo! _Naruto lips slowly twitched upward. "Sasuke, are you jealous of ramen?"

That caught Sasuke red handedly. "Wh-What?!" _OH SHIT! He knew! _

"Err… I-I…" Sasuke tried to cover himself up however it seemed that his lost of words and moreover, he was actually... blushing. Naruto was now grinning like a cat got its cream.

_HOHO! This is something new. Sasuke jealous over a ramen? Over a fucking food?! And he's blushing! Oh god! This is too good to be true! Our precious Uchiha prodigy is actually behaving so un-very Uchiha like! And for once… He's being a total IDIOT!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!_

The laughter began once again much to Sasuke's annoyance. He was flushing furiously. Never in his life, was Sasuke this embarrassed! Even if he had in the past, it wasn't as bad as this one. The only person who could pull this off on the Uchiha was no other then Uzumaki Naruto himself. After all, he wasn't given the title as the king of pranks for nothing. And that's something to be proud of! HellYeah!!!

Sasuke didn't say anything but glared treacherously at the blonde. His Uchiha pride was… well… let's just say is down into the drain.

Naruto wiped his tears off and grinned cheekily at Sasuke instead, "Awww… is my Sasu-chan jealous of little ol'ramen?" he cooed teasingly while twirling the noodles on Sasuke's hair.

"Fuck you Uzumaki."

"Now, now Sasu-chan, if you don't watch that dirty little mouth of yours, you ain't getting any from me." Naruto warned playfully while untangling the noodles with the Uchiha's hair. He chuckled when he saw his Sasuke childishly pouted.

"Awww... you're so cute when you get all flustered and possessive. Maybe that's why I love you so much." Naruto pecked lightly on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke perked up when he heard Naruto said that.

"So you love me more?" Sasuke quickly inquired, putting his hopes up that he still had a chance to win Naruto over ramen. Possesive aren't he.

The blonde just rolled his eyes. There were times when Sasuke goes overboard with these small little issues especially when it's about him, which annoys Naruto to no end.

"Bastard, if I didn't love you this much, I wouldn't have to go through all the fucking hardship just to bring you home from that pedophile snake bastard of yours."

Sasuke flinched at the memory of his former master. The fact he was willing to give himself to Orochimaru completely even afterlife. _God, am I that desperate to give him my body? _He thought.

Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt when he remembered himself almost killing Naruto who was trying to save him from his dark side. At that time, killing Itachi was always his goal and he'll kill anyone who stands in his way. He is after all an avenger and he must revenge his clan and… Sasuke quickly shook his head._ Shit! Why am I thinking of it now? It's OVER! HE'S DEAD FOR GOD SAKES! He's not gonna come back alive from his GRAVE!!!  
_

Naruto frowned when Sasuke started acting up again. "Oi Sasuke, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sasuke quickly assured. However, the blonde didn't buy it. Naruto slowly put his hand on his forehead to check for any fever. Sasuke gazed into the beautiful concerned sapphire eyes and found himself drowning in it.

Then he remembered why he loved the blonde so much. It was Naruto's strong determination, believe and most of all love… that he successfully brought Sasuke back home. A small smile crept on the Uchiha's lips. _Home huh… never thought I would finally found one here with him. _

"Hmm… you seem fine alright," said the blonde. _(Sigh) Maybe I'm just imagining things. Must be lack of ramen I guess… (Blink. Blink.)Oh yeah! RAMEN!_

Naruto quickly stood up from the Uchiha's lap. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To get my ramen, you did ruin my first one though. Heh, I know it was an accident not but I really need to eat my ramen." The raven remained silence while the blonde continued.

"But still… I wondered who will go through to get rid all the ramen. And it's not only from our house but also Ichiraku and HELL even from the supermarket!_" Thank goodness for the extra supply in the storage or else... I'll die...  
_

Naruto then sighed sadly, "I guess there are people out there who still hated me. Well, that's nothing new."

A cold sweat trickled down from Sasuke's forehead as the guilt began building up in his heart. _Damn it, I didn't know he will think like that! Great, now I'm feeling bad for doing this. And the idiot still hadn't suspected me yet. Is that good or bad?_

"Ne Sasuke, do you happen to know anyone who did this?" Naruto decided to ask his boyfriend.

"I... don't know." Sasuke sadly replied guiltily. However, Naruto wrongly took the hint of sadness in Sasuke's voice that he himself was excusing Sasuke by asking that question.

_Baka Naruto! You shouldn't have asked him that! How could you ask him when he's already jealous of ramen! You're putting it as if he was the one who did it!  
_

"Sorry for asking! I know you will never do such cruel thing to me no matter how jealous you are. After all, I trust you." the blonde quickly apologized. Sadly, what Naruto didn't know that the word _trust_ hit Sasuke hard.

_Oh god, what have I done. He's still so oblivious! _ Sasuke's heart was aching more and more as he tries to hold back the truth._ Should I tell him the truth?_

"Ma… Today is just my unlucky day huh. Maybe god is punishing me or maybe someone must really have held a strong grudge against me to go through this. Hehe." Naruto chuckled softly but there was a hint of sadness in it.

Sasuke gulped when he suddenly felt a ton of guilt fell onto him. At last, he couldn't hold it anymore and decided to confess everything. _Maybe it's better if I tell him…_

"Na-Naruto, there's something that I want to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?" Naruto looked at him innocently which made it even harder for Sasuke.

"Ermm… I……" _Come on you idiot! You are the one who did this! Just fucking say it! Don't be such a pussy! _Sasuke took a big breathe and finally admitted it.

"Naruto… It was me the one who did this to you, not god or anyone else. And... I'm... sorry."

Naruto was stunned when Sasuke confessed he was the one all along who did this to him. _How could he? And I'm the stupid one who thought it was my fault for excusing him! Sheesh! He better start explaining or else.  
_

Sasuke looked into the Naruto's unreadable baby blue eyes and bit his lips and started explaining.

"While you sleeping last night, I quietly snooped into the kitchen to gathered all your ramen cups and packets and placed them at the backyard. Then I went to the Ichiraku stall and broke into their storage to steal all the ramen flour. After I gathered everything at the backyard, I…" Sasuke paused for awhile, gathering up some courage to continue.

"...burned them. And I threw the ashes into the lake so you wouldn't find out."

The blonde was totally quiet for the first time but he was listening to every single word intensely. Moreover, Sasuke was no done yet.

"The reason why I persuaded you to eat at that restaurant this morning was because I wanted you to try something different besides ramen. And as for the supermarket, I actually followed you inside and I used my genjutsu to lure you away from the ramen section. And about the blowjob thing, I did it because I wanted to turn your attention away from your ramen and also I was kinda frustrated that you've still kept some extra ramen supplies in the storage room."

Once Sasuke finally confessed everything, there was a long pregnant silence between the two of them. Sasuke was already prepared for Naruto to blow up and beat the day light out of him. The only thing he was not prepared for was Naruto breaking up with him in which he will never let that happen no matter what.

After 3 minutes of silence, Naruto finally reacted with a simple...

"Oh."

Sasuke blinked at the respond. _That's it? No screaming? No yelling? No fighting?_

Naruto only shrugged before picking up his empty ramen cup on the floor and threw it in the bin which was near kitchen doorway. He turned back to Sasuke and smiled sweetly.

"Well, now that you confessed everything without holding anything back, I think it's fair that I should forgive you but for your punishment..._ No Sex for a month_." Sasuke automatically paled up in horror when he heard the two most hateful words in his vocabulary, '_No Sex'. AND FOR ONE FUCKING MONTH?!!! I'll die...  
_

"Oh and don't forget, please clean this mess up before you leave and take a shower too. You stink." With that Naruto walked out of the kitchen, leaving the poor bewildered Uchiha behind.

Sasuke asked himself once more… how did that disgusting junk food became his number one en enemy again?

**OWARI**

**-------**

Alrighty! It's finally done! LOL! Wow, I didn't know it will be that long but it was for the make up for the long update anyway. XD So do you guys like it? REVIEW!!!


End file.
